Such a milling head is known principally from patent DE 40 03 862. The seats for the blade holders in the described head extend from one of the end faces of its base body parallel to its rotation axis as well as at a distance from its outer periphery where the cutting edges of the cutting plate only slightly protrude over the edge face of the base body. Furthermore, the axes of the round pins used for bracing are respectively skewed to the axes of the cutting plate holder bearing the cutting plate. Finally, another round pin is envisaged as well with a differential screw for the axial adjustment of each cutting plate and mounted in a seat that extends from the periphery of the base body radially inward. Geometrically identical round pins are used for the axial adjustment and the radially outwardly directed bracing. An advantage of this milling head is that as a result of the position of the seats holding the cutting plate holders parallel to the rotation axis of the base body, only radially directed centrifugal forces without axial components occur. These forces can be well absorbed because the seats are formed not directly on the periphery of the base body, but radially inward at a distance from the periphery. The head is designed in particular for extremely high rotational speeds and the resulting centrifugal forces. Advantageously, a fine adjustment of the cutting components is possible in the axial direction without the interaction of radial components.
When finish machining drive shafts or camshafts, initially a rough machining by rotational reaming, milling or turning is conducted, followed by a fine finishing and then a precision finishing. This last finishing is conducted as the process demands by chamfering or belt grinding, using cooling lubricants.
Alternatively, the use of orthogonal reaming is suggested in the German patent DE 10 2004 022 360. This document also suggests doing the finishing of the workpiece dry or with a minimal amount of cooling lubricant, which is desirable in view of the high disposal costs for the cooling lubricant.
However, a requirement for a fine finishing of drive shafts or camshafts by rotational reaming is an optimal alignment of the set of cutters arranged in the milling head. Any false positioning as well as any cutting error leads to a worse surface quality of the workpiece produced.